Just a dream
by newyorklghts
Summary: Peter is troubled by his dream of a beautiful girl dieing. When she stumbles through the wardrobe and into Narnia, will Peter and the Pevensies be able to protect her from danger and the threat looming on the horizon? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or its characters. I do own Olivia.**

- Prologue-

Her red hair fanned out around her face as she fell. She lay sprawled across the forest floor, her feet tangled in her long blue dress. Her dark cape slipped away from her body revealing one hand clutching a deep wound on her side and the other holding a horn. Blood seeped from around her fingers and stained the beautiful gown. Her bright green eyes fluttered as she struggled for breath. Her pink lips which steadily loosing color parted as she whispered "Help me Peter. Help me."

Peter sat up right and gasped loudly. Sweat rolled down his face as he tried to remember whom he had been dreaming about. He knew he had never seen the girl before but it did not stop his worry.

Peter glanced anxiously out the nearest window into the darkness. He climbed out of his bed and watched the fireflies dance through the courtyard below. He felt strange, the dream had left him with such odd feelings. He felt that he had known the girl in the dream, that he needed to save her because he loved her.

Shaking his head Peter stepped away from the window and climbed back into his head. He had to find this girl and help her before she died on the forest floor alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know this is a short chapter too, but it's to give you an idea of what is going on!! I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters. I do own Olivia.**

Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Olivia wandered through her uncle's home. The extremely angry housekeeper had told her that the other children were somewhere in the house. Olivia arrived moments before a cricket ball had attacked a suit of armor.

The housekeeper had left Olivia to unpack, but she instead went off in search of the Pevensies. Olivia wandered slowly through the house checking each room. The door to her uncle's study opened as Olivia walked past.

"Olivia, if you are looking for the Pevensies I would try the upstairs room. The spare one with the wardrobe," her uncle said.

Olivia froze in her steps and met her uncle's gaze. "They went into the wardrobe?" Olivia asked quickly.

Her uncle nodded once and went back into his study as Olivia tore down the hallway to the staircase. She raced up the stairs and down the hallway, hearing the housekeeper coming behind her.

Olivia threw open the door to the spare room and paused to admire the wardrobe. The sheet that usually covered the wardrobe was on the floor. Olivia scrambled toward the wardrobe as the housekeeper drew closer. She climbed inside and shut the door quickly.

Olivia walked slowly to the back of the wardrobe and out into Narnia, as she had always imagined she would be able to do one day. Having always been clumsy Olivia tripped over a root and scratched her cheek on a branch on the way down. She ignored the blood as she walked further into the woods that had appeared in the wardrobe.

Olivia looked about in wonder once she stood back up. For a girl of sixteen she had an excellent imagination but she had never thought Narnia was real. She had pretended and wished, but never believed it real until now.

Olivia walked slowly through the green trees taking in every thing. She stopped and stared in disbelief when she reached the lamppost. Olivia reached out carefully, afraid it would disappear when she touched it. Her hand rested briefly on the cool metal of the lamppost.

Olivia turned at a strange whistling noise stepping back from the lamppost. An arrow whistled through the air and landed a few feet away from her. Olivia retreated farther towards the trees when a group of riders burst through the trees surrounding her.

"What is your business in Narnia daughter of eve?" the rider who must be in charge snapped at Olivia.

Olivia realized that it was not a rider at all but a centaur. "Business? I have no business here. I was hiding for the housekeeper and the next thing I know I am here. Have you seen four other people? I think they might have come here by accident." Olivia said quickly trying not to let the centaur see how afraid she was.

The centaur looked highly confused by Olivia and her statement. "I am under orders from the High King to bring any wanderers found in these woods to Cair Paravel. You are now a prisoner of Narnia," the centaur informed Olivia as he tied her hands together and tossed her on his back.

"Prisoner! I've done nothing wrong," Olivia cried clinging to the centaur as he tore off through the woods at a break neck speed. In Narnia five minutes and Olivia is already in trouble.

**Reviews are love people!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Right so I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's characters. I do own Olivia though. I hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Oreius had sent word ahead that he was returning to the castle with a prisoner. High King Peter the magnificent, Queen Susan the gentle, King Edmund the just, and Queen Lucy the valiant were all assembled in the throne room awaiting his return.

Peter waited patiently knowing that as king it was his duty to deal with such things as this. Peter had grown to be a handsome young man of eighteen since they had first arrived in Narnia. Several of the women of court were eager to be his wife and more importantly his queen. Peter was distracted by his dream from the night before though. He could not get the girl dieing on the forest floor out of his mind.

Susan sat on her throne thinking of the book she had been forced to leave in the garden. She wanted very much to return to it, but knew that she had to deal with this prisoner first. She did not understand why Peter and Edmund couldn't deal with it on their own. Susan had no interest in dealing with prisoners no matter how good a ruler she was.

Edmund fidgeted on his throne glancing from the door to the large clock above it constantly. He had promised Phillip, his talking horse, that they would go for a ride today. It was starting to look like there wasn't going to be time for that though. Sighing loudly, Edmund readjusted his crown growing more impatient by the moment.

Lucy stared blankly ahead paying no attention to her siblings and their thoughts. Lucy was content being here with all of them. She thought of a merry story Mister Tumnus had been telling her the night before. Laughing softly to herself, Lucy turned her attention to the door when she heard shouting coming from the other side.

The Pevensies straightened on their thrones waiting for the door to the throne room to open. It swung open slowly as Oreius entered pulling someone along behind him.

"Unhand me this instant! I can walk well enough on my own thank you," the girl shouted as she attempted to pull away from Oreius.

Oreius trotted to the end of the long carpet and paused briefly before the Kings and Queens. Dropping into a bow, he rose slowly finally releasing the girl who had continued to struggle against him.

Olivia stumbled to the ground when the centaur released her. "Thank you," she spat venomously before standing back up. She faced the Kings and Queens defiantly refusing to bow before them. She had done nothing wrong, why she was being treated this way was beyond her.

Elizabeth watched as confusion settled on all of their faces as they took in her appearance. "Hello, my name is Olivia Stewart and I believe your guards have made a mistake."

"How did you get here," Peter asked. It was the girl from his dream. She couldn't be in Narnia she was in grave danger.

"The centaur brought me here," Olivia replied harshly.

"Oreius brought you to Narnia?" Edmund questioned glancing from the centaur to the girl.

"Oh, no he didn't. Its going to sound rather strange, but I came in through a wardrobe that was in a spare room at my uncle's home," Olivia explained quickly.

"That's how we got in! Did you go by the lamppost?" Lucy cried happily, as she rushed down to the girl. "The professor is your uncle?"

"Yes, how do you know my uncle? Are you the children staying with him because of the war? You broke the window," Olivia said quickly looking closely at the Pevensies for the first time.

"That's us, we are staying here until we can get things back in order for Aslan," Lucy replied before turning to look at Peter. "Can she stay here with us Peter? Please?"

"Yes of course, I think it would be best. Unless you would like to go back?" said Peter while motioning at one of their servants.

"No, I would love to stay. Thank you," Olivia said bowing slightly to Peter. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your names."

"Oh sorry, I'm Lucy. Well Queen Lucy the Valiant. That's King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent. But you can call us by our first names," Lucy said as she pointed out each of her family members.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Olivia said before Lucy pulled her out of the throne room and down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"You'll need something new to wear, so we're going to the tailor's first. Then I'll show where your room will be," Lucy said practically running down the hallway with excitement.

----

Peter, Edmund, and Susan remained in the throne room staring at one another blankly. It wasn't everyday that they met a daughter of Eve from England.

Susan found her voice first. "She's quite pretty, don't you think so Peter?"

Peter had indeed noticed how pretty the girl was. With long shiny strawberry blonde hair, a vast sprinkling of freckles, and sparkling green eyes she was a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't tell Susan that he had seen her in his dream though. "Yes, Susan you should go with Lucy and Olivia, make sure Lucy doesn't drive her crazy."

Susan rose quickly from her throne and dashed after her younger sister and their new guest.

Edmund's eyes followed his sister's retreating form before he turned to look at Peter. "What exactly are we going to do with her? She must be here for a reason."

Peter tore his eyes away from the doorway and looked at Oreius first. "You may go Oreius. Thank you for your assistance." Peter waited for the guards to leave before speaking again. "Aslan allowed her in for a reason, we will simply have to wait for him to reveal it."

**Reviews make me happy and let me know if you like the story please let me know what you think!!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's characters. I do own Olivia though!!**

-Dress up-

Lucy drug Olivia down the twisting hallways chattering away while Susan struggled to keep up with them. Lucy finally stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open quickly.

Leading the way inside Lucy took in the sight of all the fabrics excitedly. Olivia's jaw dropped open in shock at all the colors and fabrics in the room. Susan sat down on the nearest sofa and waited patiently for the dressmaker to appear.

"Adrianna," called Lucy loudly. "We need your help!"

A female faun rounded the corner totting several bolts of brightly colored fabrics. "Good day your majesties. Who is your friend? I think blue would suit her beautifully," Adrianna said as she sat down the fabrics.

Olivia gaped at the faun. "I'm Olivia, it's nice to meet you."

"Its an honor to meet a friend of their majesties," Adrianna replied. "Yes, blue I think and green to match your eyes. How many dresses do you require my lady?"

"Oh, um I don't know," Olivia said. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here."

"Ten should do for now," Susan said quickly. "Six for everyday wear, one for horseback riding, and three formal dresses for dinner and parties."

Olivia gasped and stared anxiously at Susan. "No, ten is far too many," Olivia protested.

"Don't worry, Adrianna will have them all done by tomorrow morning. Until then you can wear some of Susan's clothes," Lucy exclaimed.

Olivia nodded as the faun began measuring her for dresses. Lucy told her about the palace and all that had happened to the Pevensies' since they had arrived. Olivia had missed the war with the white witch and the parties. Narnia was a mostly peaceful land in need to a stable government.

When the faun finished she sent the girls on their way with a smile and a promise to make Olivia ten very beautiful dresses.

-----

Lucy led the way down the winding hallways of Cair Paravel. Olivia trailed behind Lucy and Susan taking in the grandeur of the palace. It was a bit overwhelming to imagine four teenagers ruling a land as vast as Narnia.

"There you are," a voice called suddenly. Edmund jogged down the hallway and joined the girls. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Susan, Peter needs to speak with you. He said it couldn't wait. I'll help Lucy get Olivia settled."

Susan raised her eyebrows in surprise and confusion. "I best go see what he wants," Susan explained. "I'll find you later and we can get to know one another better."

Olivia nodded and glanced at Edmund and Lucy. "Lead the way," Olivia said with growing excitement.

"We have to stop by Susan's room and get her something to wear for the rest of the day," Lucy explained to Edmund.

"All right," Edmund said quickly. "How many dresses did Susan tell Adrianna you need?"

Olivia smiled warily at Edmund before replying. "Apparently I am in need of ten brand new dresses," Olivia replied.

Edmund let out a low whistle but followed it with a chuckle. "I shouldn't be surprised, Susan asked Adrianna for twice that when we first got here," Edmund explained.

---

Susan knocked on the door to Peter's study and waited to be summoned in.

"Enter," Peter called. Susan could hear the worry in his voice on the other side of the door.

Susan pushed the door open and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and smiled reassuringly at Peter. "What's wrong? You're worried about something," Susan said.

Peter looked away from her and stared out the nearest window. "I had a dream last night about a girl. She was running through forest as though she were trying to escape from something. She tripped and fell down. The girl had been injured seriously, she was dieing. She said 'help me Peter. Help me.' Then today the girl from the dream shows up here in Narnia. I think Olivia is in grave danger," Peter explained.

"It could be a simple coincidence Peter. Just because you had a dream about a girl that looked like Olivia doesn't mean she is in danger," Susan said calmly.

"You don't understand," Peter cried. "She didn't just look like Olivia! It was her!"

"I still think that for now there is nothing to be worried about. There is no reason to cause yourself stress until there is evidence that someone or something is trying to hurt her," Susan exclaimed. "In the meantime we will keep a close eye on her."

Peter nodded absentmindedly and met Susan's gaze. "You're right. Please don't say anything about this to anyone. I don't want to upset Lucy or have Edmund worrying unnecessarily," Peter finally said.

"If you're really worried about her, you should get to know her. See if there is something there that might cause someone to want to hurt her," Susan suggested hopefully.

Peter's reply was cut off by his study door opening and Lucy prancing in tugging Olivia along behind her. "Doesn't Olivia look lovely in this color Susan," Lucy asked as she spun Olivia around.

Edmund stood in the doorway and shook his head. His smile did not leave his lips though. "You're going to make her dizzy Lucy," Edmund called.

"That color does suit you," Susan commented as she glanced at Peter.

Peter could not tear his eyes away from Olivia as Lucy spun her in circles. Peter leaned away from his desk and caught Olivia's arm to keep Lucy from spinning her again. "The green brings out your eyes," Peter said with a smile.

Olivia blushed and glanced down at the carpet. "Thank you," she whispered before glancing again at Peter. He released her arm and met Susan's frank gaze.

"I have some work to do," Peter explained. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Of course," Susan said quickly before pulling Lucy and Olivia out of the room with her. Edmund closed the door after shooting Peter another curious glance.

Peter had a reason someone would want to hurt Olivia. He was falling for her after only knowing her a few minutes. An enemy could use her against him and Narnia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I totally suck and I beg your forgiveness!! Here is the next chapter, I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters. I do own Olivia though!!**

-Getting to know you-

Olivia stood on the balcony of her new bedroom and at the garden below. The sun was slowly setting over Narnia, signaling the end of Olivia's first day. She sighed softly as the breeze ruffled her hair.

Olivia was so absorbed by the sunset and the scenery she did not hear someone knock on her door and come into her room.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Peter asked softly causing Olivia to jump with a yelp. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Olivia caught her breath and met Peter's concerned gaze. "It's all right, I didn't realize you were behind me," Olivia explained.

"Is your room all right? Do you need anything," Peter asked quickly.

"Oh, no the room is lovely. I'm fine," Olivia replied with a smile. "I never thought I would get to come to Narnia. My Uncle, the professor, he told me stories about it, but I never realized it was real."

"When Lucy first told us she found a magic land in the wardrobe we all thought she was crazy," Peter explained.

"How long have the four of you been here," Olivia asked.

"Three years," Peter said.

"Three years? You'd been gone just a few minutes when I got into the wardrobe. How old are you now," Olivia asked.

"I'm 18 here. I guess I'm still 15 in England though," Peter explained. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 too," Olivia said softly. "Will we stay here forever?"

Peter smiled at her for a moment before glancing away. "I don't know. I hope we can. It'll be so strange going back and being 15 all over again," Peter finally said.

"That would be difficult," Olivia said carefully. She didn't understand why her heart was fluttering like a butterfly. She felt drawn to Peter in a way she had never felt before. Olivia shook her head and glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't remember much about England. The longer we are here the less we'll remember. I've already forgotten things," Peter explained.

"I wish I could forget," Olivia whispered. She glanced down at her hands and sighed softly. "The war is terrible, I wish I could forget it."

Peter nodded absentmindedly and stared out at the sea beyond the castle walls. "My father is fighting in the war. That's the one thing I'll never forget," Peter said slowly.

"We were in occupied France, my mother was killed during an air raid. My father got me back to England and sent me to my Uncle. My father joined the military too," Olivia replied.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you," Peter whispered. He turned to face Olivia and bumped into her instead.

Olivia stumbled forward into Peter's chest and grabbed his shoulder for support. Peter managed to keep them both from falling down onto the balcony. Olivia glanced up at him and inhaled sharply when she realized how close his face was to her own.

Peter met her gaze as his arms tightened around her waist. "Olivia, I…," Peter started to say. He was cut off by her bedroom door bursting open and Lucy rushing in. Peter hastily released Olivia and stepped away from her.

"There you are Peter! It's time for dinner. Why don't you escort Olivia to the dining hall," Lucy suggested mischievously. She had caught a glimpse of Olivia in Peter's arms as she came in the door. "I need to speak with the healers for a moment, but I will be to dinner shortly."

Olivia refused to meet Lucy's gaze as she hurried out of the room. She kept her eyes on the ground waiting for the door to close.

Peter glanced at Olivia once the door closed and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Peter asked nervously.

"Lead the way," Olivia said hesitantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter is incredibly short, which I am extremely sorry for but there isn't really anything to add to it. The next chapter will be much longer and will be added sooner I promise.**

-Confessions-

Peter led Olivia through the halls of Cair Paravel without speaking. It wasn't until they walked past the library that Peter felt the overwhelming need to explain himself. Peter pulled Olivia into the empty library and shut the door behind them.

"There is something I have to tell you," Peter said quickly.

Olivia stared at him in shock and surprise. "What's wrong?" she whispered as Peter pulled her further into the library.

Peter stopped behind a large bookshelf and turned to look at Olivia. "Last night, in Narnia not England I had a dream. A girl was running through the woods trying to escape from someone. She fell down and when she did her cape fell back to reveal a deep cut on her side. She was dieing in the woods and she whispered 'help me Peter'. The girl in the dream was you," Peter explained.

Olivia blinked several times as her mouth fell open. "You had a dream about me dying last night?" Olivia whispered in shock. Peter nodded silently in answer. "I just got here why is someone trying to kill me?"

Peter glanced away from Olivia and down to his feet. "I think whoever hurt you did it because of me," Peter replied.

"You ordered them to hurt me?" Olivia said with a gasp. She stepped away from Peter and into the bookshelf knocking several off in the process. She thought Peter liked her, why would he want her dead?

"No, I didn't order anyone to hurt you and I'm not going to! I think they were trying to hurt you because I am developing feelings for you," Peter replied as he picked up the fallen books.

Olivia knelt down next to Peter and took the books out of his hands. She set them on the floor and looked at Peter intently. "I think I'm falling for you too," Olivia said softly. "It makes no sense, we've known each other for less than a day and yet…"

Peter cut off Olivia off before she could finish, "I feel like I've known you forever. It's like we were meant to be together."

Olivia blushed slightly and smiled at Peter. "We're already finishing one another's sentences," she joked.

Peter helped Olivia to her feet and smiled down at her. "Now what," Peter asked.

"Now we go to dinner and we see what happens next," Olivia suggested. "That's all we can do."

* * *


	7. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


End file.
